Dont Leave Me
by rob-star62
Summary: Robin loves starfire but doesn't know how to tell her. After a fight with Slade, Starfire is badly injured and is hanging by a thred...can Robin save her and tell her how he feels?
1. The fight

I dont own the Teen Titans or anything that has to do with them.

This is my first fanfic so Read and Review but now flames please!!

**Chapter One- The Fight**

The Titans got downtown ready to finish Slade once and for all. When they got there Cinderblock and Plasmas had destroyed most of the city.

"Titans stop these things at all cost" yelled Robin over the screaming civilians.

As soon as he said this they sprung into action. Cyborg and Beastboy were to handle Plasmas, while Raven and Starfire took Cinderblock. Robin (as always) decided to go after Slade.

Cyborg and Beastboy charged Plasmas. With his sonic cannon Cyborg fired. "Boo Ya!!! Wait…wa??" this only made a huge hole…which Plasmas filled back in. Beastboy turned into a t-rex and rammed it…but had no effect. "Dude…this guys tougher than the last time." With that said Plasmas smacked both boys into a near buy building.

The girls were having similar problems. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted raven as she wrapped several poles around Cinderblock. Starfire then swooped down and punched Cinderblock with all her strength. This sent him back a couple steps…but of course had no effect. Cinderblock broke the poles that were supposed to restrict him.

He started to charge Raven. She put a black force field around her…this did nothing. Cinderblock busted through it, and sent Raven, unconscious, flying into a car. "NO Raven!" shouted Starfire as she flew over t her friends' side.

Robin on the other hand was trying to defeat Slade…which wasn't turning out well.

"My dear boy" mocked Slade. "You can't win this battle!"

"Wana bet?" yelled Robin

Cyborg stumbled from the rubble of the building carrying a badly injured Beastboy. "Don't worry man" said Cyborg. "You'll be alright." Cyborg set Beastboy down…but as he started to turn around Plasmas picked him up and slammed him on the ground. (Numerous times) Then Plasmas through Cyborg off to the side, (he was badly beaten…and passed out) and walked over to help fight with Cinderblock.

"Robin look around" said Slade. "All of your friends are being picked off…one-by-one."

Robin turned from Slade and realized he was right. Raven was in a car, Beastboy laid on the ground, and Cyborg was half in and half out of an office building. "No" gasped Robin. The only person he saw still standing was Starfire…she didn't look good. She limped when she tried to walk…she clutched her left shoulder, and all over her body she had deep gashes and cuts that were bleeding profusely.

She was fighting both Plasmas and Cinderblock. She kept trying to knock them down with her star bolts but that didn't happen. Starfire flew up towards Cinderblock for a frontal attack. Cinderblock pulled his hand back and slammed Starfire onto the pavement.

**"STARFIRE!"** screamed Robin.

She heard Robin and tried to get up…but every time Cinderblock would smash her back down with great force. Robin tried to get away from Slade so he could save Starfire...but just as he started running for her Slade zapped him with a tazer gun. Robin laid on the ground stunned…he couldn't move anywhere.

"I must say she's quite a trooper!" snicker Slade.

Robin couldn't do anything…he laid there on the ground helplessly watching Starfire get the beating of her life. 'Why doesn't she leave?' thought Robin. 'She would never give up on her friends…even if it meant her own death' argued another part of Robins mind. (I know it sounds like Robins gone mental…but it's like his devil and shoulder angels…only he doesn't have a devil one!) 'If I lose her…I don't know what I'll do' thought Robin.

At that moment Cinderblock picked up Starfire (who was going limp) by the neck. He held her there till she couldn't breathe anymore and she passed out. When Cinderblock noticed how her hole body went limp and didn't move her dropped her back on to the pavement. She landed with a sickening thud.

**"NO STARFIRE!"** screamed Robin

"What a fun show!" said a sick-minded Slade. "Don't worry Robin she might be fine…and if she's not…you'll move on with you life."

"How could you?" said Robin as he tried not to cry. "I…I love her."

"Yes I know" stated Slade. "Love is such a pointless emotion…I knew she was your weakness so I decide getting rid of her would bring you down as well. Hmmm guess I was right!"

Robin couldn't take this any longer…he hated Slade. Some how Robin stood up even thought the poison that paralyzed him hadn't worn off yet. "You know what Slade…she's not gone yet…and you just pissed me off to no end." And with this said Robin charged Slade. In two minuets flat Robin had slade unconscious and hand cuffed. As soon as he finished with Slade, Robin sprinted off to Starfire…he only hoped she would be alright.

**ahhhhh! so what did u think? good? bad? i thought i did a pretty good job...ok so i need at least 4 reviews to write a new chapter!!! thanks for reading!**


	2. Dont Worry

**thanks for the reviews guys! so here is chapter two! enjoy!!!**

**i dont own anything that has to do w/ the Teen Titans**

**Chapter Two- Don't Worry**

Robin got to Starfire in record time. She was severely injured and was now barley breathing. She had a huge gash above her left eyebrow that was gushing blood. Her right leg looked to be broken in 3 places and she had a gash across her shoulder exposing her bone. Robin's stomach dropped.

"Oh no" cried Robin. "Sta-star? Can you hear me? I'm gona get you to the tower don't worry."

Robin started to pick her up but she whimpered in pain.

"Ouch" cried Starfire.

Robin heart leaped! He was so happy she was conscious.

"Star!" said Robin!

"Rob-Robin…that hurt" exclaimed Starfire.

"I'm sorry" said Robin. "I'm gona get you back to the tower so we can fix you up."

"Alright" said a breathy Starfire. With that said she passed out.

Robin picked her up gently and ran off to where his friends were.

Raven and Cyborg had regained consciousness. Raven was over Beastboy trying to heal his injuries. Cyborg was mostly fine…he had a few glitches but he would fix those when he got back to the tower.

"Man, where is Robin and Starfire?" asked Cyborg

"Where ever they are…I only hope that they're ok" said Raven.

With that said Cyborg looked off into the distance and saw Robin carrying Starfire.

"Here comes Robin!" yelled Cyborg…but his stomach dropped when he saw Starfire.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Cyborg

"While you, Beastboy and Raven were passed our Star tried to defeat both Cinderblock and Plasmas" exclaimed Robin.

"Well…why didn't you help her?" questioned Cyborg?

"I…I…" stammered Robin "I couldn't get to her…Slade paralyzed me. I watched everything that happened….and couldn't d anything t help her." Robin hung his head "Its all my fault."

"Man don't say that" exclaimed Cyborg "Let's get her to the tower…she cant hold on much longer."

Just as Cyborg said that…Starfire stopped breathing.

**alright!!! so theres chapter two! hope you liked it! i'm loving writing it! lol! leave lots of comments!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**


	3. i'm so so so sry authors note PLZ read

**ok i'm am so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in forever**

**my aunt died this week and its been very packed and busy and i haven't had time...also i'm having a writers jam! so could u guys give me some ideas on what u want me to do or put in my story?! that would really really really help! **

**thanks so much for all the comments! **

**i'll update ASAP! promise!!!**

**catch ya later!! ;)**


	4. Hold on

**ok i am so so so so so sry for taking so freakin long!!! i had the biggest writer block ever!!! **

**i want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers inuyashalover12345, Cindylee99, Cherryll, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Pixel Alice, torral11, GoodGirl101, .Faith-o-saurus., and robinandstarfire4ever THANKS!!!!**

**so heres the next chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!**

"Star….STARFIRE!!!" yelled Robin. "Cyborg we have to do something!"

"Robin stay calm! You have to give her CPR." Stated Cyborg

"What?! Me?! I…I don't know if­­­…" but Cyborg interrupted him

"ROBIN!!! Man we all know you have feelings for her so stop being stupid and just do it…unless u don't want to see her again." Yelled Cyborg

Robin was now furious with Cyborg…. how could he think I wouldn't want her to live?

Robin set Starfire on the ground and started pumping on her chest…then he put his lips on hers and gave her rescue breaths (ha I learned this in health!! Hehe sry back to the story!!!) After about 2 min Starfire started coughing.

"Star?" asked Robin. "Hang on a little longer we're taking you to the tower."

Starfire just nodded her head. Robin proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the t-car.

**sry it was so short...i'm gona write a new chapter today!!! leave lots of reviews plz!!! kisses!!!!**


End file.
